Dream-catcher
by Isis Lied
Summary: Shura's not sleeping well. Mephisto offers to help... at a price. But what will they do when her nightmares start coming true? And when the lines between them are inevitably blurred, the demon and the exorcist may just find another problem on their hands. "It's a simple exchange, Shura... anything can be bought at the price of your soul." Mephisto/Shura and some Amaimon/Shiemi
1. Chapter 1- Contracts Made in Blood

Dream-catcher  
Summary: Shura's not sleeping well. Mephisto offers to help... at a price. But what will they do when her nightmares start coming true? And when the lines between them are inevitably blurred, the demon and the exorcist may just find another problem on their hands. "It's a simple exchange, Shura... anything can be bought at the price of your soul." Mephisto/Shura

Genre: Romance, Mystery

A/N: Who doesn't need more of this wonderful pairing XD This kind of takes place after the events in my Mephy/Shura oneshot, 'Dream-Eater' but it isn't necessary to read it to understand this story (although I'd appreciate it if you checked it out). Just know that I will be referring to Mephisto as the same Mephistopheles from Goethe legend. So yes, he makes contracts and takes people's souls :3 So from the manga side of Blue Exorcist, this is a little AU I guess :P Oh, and that in the oneshot Mephisto sneaks around Shura's dreams as a sort of amusement/entertainment for him XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.

* * *

.

Chapter 1- Contracts Made in Blood

.

The red-headed exorcist lounged lazily against the wooden desk, long locks cascading down her shoulder as she took another sip from the metal can. She breathed out a contented sigh, swinging her legs as she hummed a little tune.

"Ah, Shura-sensei, should you really be drinking in front of us?" The timid voice of Konekomaru rang out followed by a chorus of agreements.

"Bug off, kid. You guys are all takin' a test so this should be fine." She waved her hand dismissively, cheeks flushed pink from the alcohol.

"And didn't you say you were eighteen? You're not old enough to drink!" Rin shot up from his desk, tail twitching angrily behind him as he slammed his hands against the desk in front of him.

"That's a detention, kid. No talkin' when tests are out." She chastised, waggling her finger patronizingly.

"What? You've got to be kidding me!"

"No talkin' back either. 'Less you want to visit the principal. Now, sit back down."

Begrudgingly, Rin sat down, gritting his teeth angrily. The room lapsed once again into silence, save for the upper class exorcist's humming and the sound of pencils on paper.

Bon was the first one to finish his test, handing the woman his paper before stalking back over to his desk. Just as he reached his desk, a light chortle could be heard somewhere from the confines of the room.

"The hell? Oi, Bon, quit yer yapping!"

"It's not me, sensei!" He retorted back, turning his eyes to the navy-haired teen.

"Why are you snickering Okumura? You're not even done with the test?"

"W-what? That wasn't me, I swear—"

"Hello, my wonderful students~!" A chipper voice rang out, a puff of smoke from the back wall revealing a certain demon king of space and time.

"Hey, get out of my classroom, ya stupid clown!" Shura yelled, placing the drink inauspiciously behind her.

He walked languidly towards the front of the room, a lopsided, albeit fanged grin on his face.

"Now, now, Shura-san, let's not be hasty. I don't think you should be chastising the students so harshly, given your present condition..." He trailed off, forest green eyes boring into hers.

"Shut up! This is my classroom, Mephisto!"

"Is that any way to talk to your superior?" He pretended to act offended, turning away in mock pain.

"It is when he's a clown in a stupid white suit!"

A flash of annoyance crossed his handsome features, but quickly disappeared when his gloved hands trailed the side of the desk. He stepped close enough to the upper-class exorcist that she could feel his breath against her skin.

"Never try to hide something from a demon." He whispered, snatching up the beer can from behind her. She scowled, reaching for the can only to fall face-forward off the edge of the desk, clearly inebriated.

Mephisto sighed, reaching out a gloved hand to help her up. The red-head took it... only to flip the demon onto his back as well.

He lay wide-eyed and surprised but quickly recovered, casting an amused grin in the exorcist's direction after he stood up. "How cute... come to my office in two hours, Shura-_san_." He said, stressing the honorific in a teasing manner.

"Like hell I will! You were spying on my class as a stupid bug again, weren't ya? And then you go and take my drink!"

The class was entirely silent at the impending argument, all eyes cast on the two bickering adults in the front of the room.

"Have it your way then. I will visit you later once I've decided the proper punishment for your behavior." There was a tinge of darkness to his words as the demon walked out of the room, spinning his umbrella while chuckling.

Shura returned to lounging on the desk, casting an annoyed look at her class as they continued to stare dimly at her. "What do you kids think yer lookin' at? Get back to yer test unless ya want to fail!"

All heads dipped back to their test, the sound of pencils on paper once again filling the classroom.

* * *

It was around midnight when the upper class exorcist finally made it to her room. A full day of teaching combined with dealing with Mephisto's eccentricities had left the woman more than exhausted. She quickly crawled under the inviting covers, intent on letting the aches and pains of the day disappear in the lull of peaceful sleep.

"Good evening, Shura." A smooth voice broke through the heavy darkness, startling the woman. She quickly jumped from the bed, pulling her sword from her chest. With her other hand she flicked on the lamp, amethyst eyes scanning the room for the intruder.

"Ah, I'm not here for a fight... as tempting as that might be."

Shura glared angrily at the shadowed figure, lips twisted into a frown. "Geeze, ya couldn't have visited earlier? What do ya want, Mephy? It's bad enough I see you in my dreams."

He chuckled at the nickname but otherwise approached wordlessly, a glint of darkness in his emerald eyes. Shura backed away instinctively, fingers clenching against the blade in her hand.

"I'm here to give you your punishment, of course. No alcohol for a week, no exceptions."

"Yer dumber than I thought if you believe I'll just go along with that stupid rule."

"Oh, but you have to, Shura _dear_." He spoke the affection teasingly, enjoying the scowl he received in return.

The woman pointed the sword towards him, eyes narrowed angrily. "Really? Why's that?"

Suddenly, he appeared at her side, hands grasped around her sword. "Because I could kill you in seconds." She blinked in surprise and then the demon was on top of her, blade in his hand. He brought the weapon to her neck, smiling all the while.

"Now, doesn't this seem familiar?"

"How the hell did ya do that? " She looked angry, not the least bit frightened by the cold metal pressed against her skin. He frowned. Looks like that was all the reaction he would get out of her.

Slowly, he moved away, keeping the sword in his hands. "Think for a moment, Shura. You didn't see me take the sword, did you?"

"What are you getting at?" She hissed, torn between whispering out a mass of sutras or just leaving the room altogether. Her brain tried to process the series of events, piecing together the moments before her weapon had disappeared from her hands. _I didn't' feel him take the sword at all. I didn't see it happen either. It was like time stopped for a moment. Wait—it couldn't be that he's—_

"So, do you have an answer?" He interrupted her musings, pointing the sword at her just as she had done moments before.

"You are… the Demon King of Time and Space, Samael."

He gave a sly grin. "You are correct."

Mephisto tossed the blade towards her, watching in amusement as she caught it effortlessly, placing the weapon back in its sealed location.

"Do you now understand the position you are in, Shura?"

She gritted her teeth angrily, but nodded, casting her eyes away from the smirking demon. He laughed happily, disappearing into the shadows. "I'll see you later, Shura dear. Remember our little deal. I don't want to see you being a bad role model to my lovely students. Goodbye~!"

Shura cursed inwardly, returning to her bed. Why would a Gehenna prince (the second strongest at that) be a principal at an exorcist academy? As usual, her talks with Mephisto left her more confused than before. It seemed she wouldn't be getting much sleep after all, thoughts jumbled due to a certain purple-haired demon.

* * *

_There was an attack. Blood pooled at her feet as the sound of cries echoed down the corridor. _

"_How did an upper-class demon break through the barrier?"_

"_The poor kid—he looks like a skeleton."_

"_What are we going to tell the regular students? It looks like he's been mauled by a bear."_

* * *

The woman woke in a cold sweat, crimson hair tangled and messy from tossing and turning in her sleep. She brought a hand to her chest, feeling her heartbeat slowly decrease. _What a weird dream. Why didn't that stupid demon stop it before it ended? Of course—this is probably part of my punishment too._

Raking a hand through her locks, the exorcist checked her phone. It was early morning. Begrudgingly, she got out of bed, deciding to go visit the violet-haired devil. He never slept anyway; slipping on her boots, she walked towards the door, the events of her dream replaying relentlessly in her mind.

She shook her head. _I'm just overreacting. I'm just not used to nightmares anymore 'cause Mephisto usually stops them._

* * *

"Come in, come in~!" Mephisto ushered the woman into his office, smiling widely. Shura took her seat in the chair in front of his desk as the flamboyant man offered her a lollipop. She frowned, shaking her head. The exorcist pointed accusingly at him, voice laced with anger.

"Listen clown, I want to know why ya didn't mess with my nightmare."

"Well, that's because—"

The beeping of his phone interrupted him as he held up a hand, answering the pink cellphone.

"Hello?" He started, eyes immediately widening.

"Are you sure? I'll be right there." He spoke gravely, ending the call.

"Don't think you can just run away—"

"A student has died." He interrupted, cape billowing behind him as he procured an infinity key from his pocket.

"What? How?" She asked incredulously, following the man to the door.

"See for yourself." The purple-haired man pulled open the door, revealing a gruesome scene.

Shura couldn't help but let out a gasp, eyes widening in shock. _It can't be… _

"How did an upper-class demon break through the barrier?"

"The poor kid—he looks like a skeleton."

"What are we going to tell the regular students? It looks like he's been mauled by a bear."

Her dream had come true. The demon beside her remained silent, his own thoughts preoccupying him.

* * *

A few hours later, once the attack had been properly dealt with, Mephisto and Shura sat in his office, the demon sipping tea from a cup calmly. Shura growled, slamming her hands against the desk. The principal didn't seem the least bit worried, drinking tea from a cup as if someone hadn't just been killed. It was infuriating! Suddenly, an idea sparked in her head.

"Don't tell me you had something to do with this!?"

The emerald-eyed demon sighed, placing the teacup onto the table. "Why would _I _kill one of my students? If I did, wouldn't it have been better for me to erase your nightmare? I fear we have bigger problems on our hands than your frequent nightmares."

"What are ya talking bout, Mephy?"

"I'm saying someone's targeting the school. And you… you can sense it before it happens."

"More like I see it right as it happens. I'm just a spectator to this crap."

"...I have a proposition for you." He spoke suddenly, growing serious. His eyes bore into hers as he spoke again, sharp canines glinting in the overhead light.

"If we work together we can save the students. I can stop the time in Assiah during your dreams, so we can know when and where an incident occurs and act accordingly."

"Bullshit. It's not that simple. Yer a demon; aren't ya going to ask for something in return?" She questioned, already knowing the answer.

He chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "You are definitely a sharp one, aren't you? Yes, there is always a catch. It's a simple exchange, Shura... anything can be bought at the price of your soul."

The room lapsed into silence, both inhabitants staring at each other. Shura eventually sighed, standing up. "Yer an ass, but I can't let all this crap happen when I know I can stop it. It's a deal… Samael."

His green eyes flashed brilliantly. "Excellent. I look forward to working with you, Shura dear." He also stood up, snapping his fingers.

Immediately, they were transported into a dark dimension, the only light coming from a crimson pentagram on the ground.

"To seal this contract I require your blood." His voice echoed in the darkness, a smirk resting against his lips.

"This better not be some sort of trap. If I find out yer the one who started this in the first place—"

Worry not, Shura. I give you my word." He bowed, tipping his hat to her.

"Shut it…" She mumbled, bringing her sword from her chest. Drawing a gash through her hand, she winced slightly, letting the blood drip onto the ground. The pentagram glowed a threatening crimson before the two appeared again in Mephisto's office in a puff of white smoke.

It was done. A contract had been made. And it brought Mephisto no greater happiness. It had been nearly two-hundred years since his last contract, after all.

* * *

A/N: And the love-hate relationship begins, lol XD I hope they aren't OOC or anything; Mephy's such a difficult character to write ^^' And yes, I assume Mephisto keeps his real identity from most exorcists cause he doesn't want to be more of a target XD And I promise not all chapters will be this dialogue heavy—I just need to set up the story ^^

**Review?**

-Isis


	2. Chapter 2- Familiar

A/N: I kind of forgot to add that Amaimon/Shiemi will be a secondary pairing and that to understand some of the references you need to read 'Dream-Eater.' Oh, and thanks for reviewing/favorite/following this story :3 Sorry it took me so long to write the second chap!

Warnings: Spoiler for chapter 49 of the manga, also known as the introduction of a new demon king. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: You really shouldn't have to ask if I own Blue Exorcist or not. I hope it's obvious.

* * *

.

Chapter 2- Familiar

.

_Great. Now you can read my thoughts too, huh?_

_It is a two-way street, Shura dear. You can also hear some of my thoughts... well, the ones I let you hear, anyway._

_Stop with the stupid pet name, Mephy. And get out of my head. The kids probably think I'm being possessed._

_I'll stop once you do. The second strongest demon king shouldn't have to go by such a rudimentary title. Anyway, my lovely students probably only think that due to your scowl. You should smile more; a frown doesn't suit a beautiful young lady such as yourself._

_Smooth talkin' is not going to get you anywhere, clown. How do we even stop this bond anyway? I don't want to hear yer voice twenty-four hours a day._

_Ouch, I'm hurt. We're bonded in soul and spirit, you and I. It isn't simple to get rid of. The only way to sever the bond is to either forfeit the contract or for one of us to die._

_Sorry, but I'm not ready to die just yet._

_Me neither. I've got at least another four millenniums in me._

_Wow, yer definitely an old man. How 'bout I call you that from now on?_

_Charming. But, if you don't mind I've got papers to grade, dear._

_Whatever... old man._

"Ah, Shura-sensei, is something the matter? You've been glaring at the window for the past five minutes." Konekomaru spoke up, adjusting his glasses nervously.

She sighed. "I'm just upset that I can't have a drink. Remember that the next time any of ya think of acting out. I am not a happy person right now."

Somehow, she could feel her mood worsening by the second. She wouldn't be surprised if she ended up strangling a certain purple-haired demon.

* * *

The demon king shuffled through another stack of files, humming a little tune. His eyes never left the papers even when potato chips began to fall from the ceiling.

"Now, what do I owe the visit of my darling younger brother?"

The Earth King fell to the carpeted ground, munching on what appeared to be a bag of salty potato chips. He mumbled out a response, licking his clawed fingers languidly, "I just wanted to let ya know it wasn't me who killed that human. I saw the attack though."

This caught Mephisto's attention immediately. "Tell me, Amaimon, what did you see? If you do, I'll pretend that I didn't hear you say you were roaming the school without my permission."

"Ah, well I think it was a Seraphim." He spoke casually, eyeing the table of sweets longingly.

The demon's eyes grew wide as he grabbed the green-haired man's shoulders, shaking him roughly. "Are you sure?"

The Earth King nodded dully, slipping away from the principal to pick out a lollipop from the glass jar Mephisto had on his desk.

"What is Lucifer doing here? I should have known this was his doing; even when we were young, he never wanted me to have any fun. He's probably just jealous of my lovely students." The principal sighed, making a grandiose gesture before resting his hand on his chin in contemplation.

Amaimon gave another glance at the glass jar of lollipops despite already having one in his grasp, longing clear in his cerulean eyes. Mephisto noticed this and chucked, an idea machinating together in his brain.

"Dear brother, I have a favor to ask of you." He said sweetly, picking up the lollipop jar. Amaimon's eyes followed the container eagerly, drool nearly escaping his lips.

"Now, I'll let you have this entire container of lollipops if you patrol the school for me. You can't let other see you, however, understand?"

He nodded vigorously, clawed fingers already reaching for the promised reward.

"Ah, not yet, Amaimon. I need to make sure you'll obey me. Patrol the school tonight and report back to me in the morning. Then you will receive your reward."

He wasn't even given a nod as the boy practically disappeared from the office, stained-glass window wide open. Sighing, the principal snapped his fingers, causing the window to close. In all honesty he should have been used to his younger brother's more obvious... eccentricities. Not that he could talk. He had a mansion filled to the brim with otaku merchandise, after all. Yet, it still surprised what Amaimon would do for candy.

* * *

The fiery exorcist made her way into the man's office, a string of curses resting against her tongue. She was not going to take any of his crap today. Screw the fact he was her superior. Or that he was the second strongest demon king in existence. Or that he could read her mind. She had been sober for over seventy-two hours, which was seventy more than usual!

"Mephisto yer an asshole!" She growled, one of his anime figurines clutched in her angry grip.

"Oh, why is that, Shura dear?" He asked, as if he didn't know the answer already.

"Quit fucking calling me that!" She threw the figure at him, satisfied when it landed against his chest and fell into his lap.

Mephisto gave his usual sneering grin, moving to stand up from his desk. He placed the figurine back on the shelf before turning towards the fuming woman.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to end your punishment. It's only been three days."

"Three days my ass!" She barked, moving to grab the man by the collar of his coat. Despite trying to be menacing, she still only barely came up to the demon's shoulder, seriously hampering her attempts at appearing threatening.

He gave a coy smile, gloved hand lacing into hers. "Hmm? Are you complaining to your superior? And here I thought you were stronger than that."

Shut up! And let go, you freakin clown!" She tried to pull her hand away only for the demon to follow, purposefully causing the pair to tumble to the carpeted ground. Mephisto landed with his face mere inches from Shura's, his breath tickling her cheek.

"What a nice view~! He said sweetly, towering over the red-headed exorcist. Shura went to retort only to pause, hearing the office door creak open.

"Sir Pheles?" Yukio questioned, footsteps halting at the sight before him.

He saw Shura splayed on the ground, red hair creating a dangerous halo under her and Mephisto towering over her, looking like he was going to whisper in her ear.

"I-I'll just come back later. Sorry for the intrusion." He walked away briskly, trying to erase the image of the two from his thoughts.

"Wait, ya stupid four-eyes! It's not what it looks like!" But her cries went unheard as Yukio closed the door, wondering faintly how those two could ever be in a relationship together— romantic or otherwise.

"What does it look like, Shura? Are you perhaps having some lustful thoughts about me?" Mephisto chimed in, still hovering dangerously over her. He leaned in closer, a wide smirk on her face as the exorcist squirmed under him, the faintest of blushes dusting her cheeks. The nerve of that stupid demon— he could be so infuriating.

"Get off!" She yelled, attempting to knee the demon king in the stomach. He dodged her attack easily, deftly moving to sit in his office chair. The purple-haired man crossed his legs, narrowing his emerald eyes.

He cleared his voice before speaking, tone serious, "I am glad you came to visit. I have some news about the attack. I'm afraid my elder brother may be a part of this heinous crime. He never was fond of me, after all..."

Shura picked herself off the ground, mumbling a few curses before sitting in the chair adjacent of the desk. She looked relatively angry, but found herself

Leaning forward, Mephisto spoke again, folding his hands, "I am curious, Shura, on how you can possibly take everything so easily. You're more worried about finding a drink then the fact that you've given me your soul."

She snorted. "I may be an exorcist but I've never once prayed to God. I don't believe in Him or souls. And I don't think I've given you anything in our little 'contract.'"

He guffawed loudly, clutching at his chest. "Oh my, you are certainly an interesting human! You fight demons every day and still… how wonderful! I absolutely adore humans like you, Shura."

He continued to laugh even as Shura stood up, crossing her arms. She glared at him, violet eyes narrowed with contempt. "Getting such a back-handed compliment like that really grates on my nerves, ya know. Just keep yer stupid thought to yourself. I'll take care of yer brother and then go on with my life. Remember that, Mephy. I don't believe in something as stupid as souls!" With that she slammed the door to the office loudly behind her, leaving the demon with an awestruck look on his face.

Mephisto quickly returned to an expression of masked amusement, picking up the discarded anime figurine from the floor. Placing it back on his desk, he grinned. He had definitely picked the perfect human. Shura Kiragakure was nothing like his previous contracts; she was resilient, foul-mouthed, beautiful, arrogant, dangerous, and strong-willed. Yet, he couldn't help but find all of her traits to be endearing. Truly, she was a human like no other.

Turning to the window, he forced his thoughts elsewhere. _Now, older brother, what will you do? Now that I know what you've done? _Mephisto thought to himself, shutting his period orbs. Allowing himself a rare moment of rest, the demon leaned back in his chair, lips curling into a smile.

* * *

"Ah, y-you wouldn't happen to be Amaimon, would you?" A timid voice squeaked out. She looked down at the demon who had hidden himself amongst the underbrush. And it would have been a good place to hide; if his pointed hair didn't stick out, obviously revealing his whereabouts.

The green-haired king turned his cerulean eyes to the blonde in front of him. She stood in her school uniform, fingers curled in the hem of her skirt. For a moment, he studied her, feeling a faint recollection of the human girl.

"Oh. Hello, bride." He replied in a monotone, stepping out of his hiding spot. He had found a relatively large bush in the middle of the school courtyard, perfect for spying and remaining unseen. Or so he thought. Perhaps this girl was just particularly observant. However, her shaking knees and slight squeal she had made upon finding him made him think otherwise.

Since she didn't respond immediately he spoke again, clawed finger pointed towards her, "How did you find me? Brother said I have to stay hidden."

Shiemi stuttered out another response, feeling for the summoning paper she kept in her skirt pocket. He didn't' seem angry, but it was hard to read his face in general. Even when he was fighting he rarely showed emotion, face impassive as always. "Y-you're hair. It was sticking out of the bush. S-sorry…" She trailed off, worried that she had somehow offended the prince.

He remained still, absorbing her words. "I see." He mumbled out, chewing on the lollipop in his mouth. He flashed a fanged grin, remembering his brother's words.

"He said I shouldn't let anyone see me. What should I do now… that you've seen me?" The girl quickly pulled out her summoning paper, thumb resting close to her mouth.

"S-stay back! I don't want to fight, but if you try anything—" She shut her eyes in fear when his hand darted towards her, claws dangerously close to her eyes.

Amaimon petted her head softly to her surprise before walking past the girl. "I'm not allowed to play with any of brother's students. I'll just have to ask you to keep a promise, okay bride?" Before she could respond he disappeared, floating above the rooftops of True Cross Academy for a moment until he plummeted into the one of the open windows.

The girl nearly fell to her knees in relief. So Amaimon wasn't out to hurt any of her friends; that was good. He seemed preoccupied, however, so much that he had left his poor hobgoblin in the bush.

"Tell him to… be careful, I guess. And that my name's Shiemi!" She said to Behemoth, watching as it trotted away with a gurgle. Somehow, she felt it wouldn't be the last time she saw the King of Earth.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I really wish I could reply to all your reviews, but sadly, guest reviews are impossible. I want to thank everyone so much for the positive reviews and hope this chap entertained you guys! See ya in Chapter 3!

**Review?** Every time you review Mephisto gets another anime figurine X3 do it for him!

-Isis


End file.
